pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG010: You Said a Mouthful!
is the 10th episode of Pokémon: Advanced. Synopsis While Ash and Co. continue their journey, they meet Anthony and his Pelipper, which is said to be the world's most powerful Pokémon. The reason is that his Pelipper knows , and -type moves instead of only and -type moves. How is Ash going to defeat Pelipper, and what are Anthony's Bellsprout, Magby, and Magnemite doing in Pelipper's mouth? Episode Plot The heroes arrive at Rishin Town, where they see a sign about a Gym with the world's most powerful Pokémon, so they go check it out. Before they arrive, a man rushes outside, saying he lost to the world's most powerful Pokémon. Arriving to the battlefield, Ash shouts he wants to challenge "the strongest Pokémon" and a trainer and his Pokémon come out of the building. The trainer introduces himself as Anthony, who shows Pelipper is his strongest Pokémon. Anthony tells Ash his gym is unofficial, claiming he has no need to give out badges, since Pelipper will defeat them all. Anthony says that Ash can use as many Pokémon as he wants, surprising Brock how much confidence Anthony has. Ash sends Treecko, while Brock doubts Pelipper's strength. Max explains to May that Pelipper can use only Water and Flying attacks. Pelipper uses Wing Attack, but Treecko dodges the attack. Pelipper uses Vine Whip, much to everyone's shock. Treecko attempts to dodge the attack, but fails. Treecko is tossed away and defeated, so Ash sends out his Taillow. Taillow chases Pelipper in air and attacks with Peck, though Pelipper uses Flamethrower. Taillow is defeated, so May thinks Max should study more, who is freaking out, as Pelipper should not use those attacks. Ash sends his ace, Pikachu, to battle. Before attacking, a glow appears in Pelipper's mouth. Both trainers order to use Thunder attack, making a huge blast. Both Pelipper and Pikachu are injured and cannot fight. Anthony leaves, promising to teach Pelipper some more powerful moves, while the heroes go to the Pokémon Center to heal Pikachu. Team Rocket was watching the battle and plan to capture Pelipper, but remind themselves that Pelipper is the most powerful Pokémon in the world, to which they need a more powerful one to capture the Pelipper. Jessie reminds them that they are Team Rocket and they need to steal it, ordering James and Meowth to make a plan. Anthony takes care to Pelipper, but Team Rocket orders Anthony to come out. Pelipper flies to attack, though Team Rocket puts special outfits on to protect themselves. Pelipper uses Vine Whip - making Team Rocket use a robot arm to grab the vine. However, pulling the vine reveals that a Bellsprout was in Pelipper's mouth. Anthony orders Flamethrower, Thunderbolt and Water Gun, so Meowth thinks Pelipper is having an identity crisis, as Pelipper launches all the attacks. Pelipper is caught, revealing Magby and Magnemite hiding in its mouth as well. James and Meowth condemn Anthony, but Jessie thinks it is genius. Anthony tells he only wanted the world's most powerful Pokémon. Team Rocket orders him to give them the Pelipper, so they can do whatever they want with it, or else they will expose the truth. Anthony tells Pelipper to obey them, making Pelipper uncomfortable. At the Pokémon Center, Max still wants to know how the Pelipper could perform those attacks. May tells that what is studied is not the same as reality, but Brock wonders how Pelipper was able to use that many different attacks. Ash receives his healed Pokémon back, but May warns Ash the trainers, who fought Pelipper, lost and had to give their own Pokémon. Team Rocket persuade others to fight their Pelipper. A trainer comes and brings his Zigzagoon out to fight, though Pelipper uses Razor Leaf, Thunder and Flamethrower to defeat it. The heroes are coming to investigate, so Meowth warns Jessie and James about this problem. Jessie and James decide to capture Pikachu by using Pelipper; they place more Poké Balls into Pelipper's mouth, even placing Meowth inside, for he could choose which Pokémon to send. The heroes appear and encounter Pelipper. Jessie and James claim Anthony abandoned it, but the heroes do not believe such a fact. Ash sends Pikachu, wanting to rescue everyone's Pokémon. Pelipper (with Bellsprout inside) uses Vine Whip, which Pikachu dodges. Pelipper uses Smokescreen (with Magby inside) and Razor Leaf (with Bellsprout inside). Pelipper (with Magby inside) uses Flamethrower, and May enters the building and ends up finds Anthony, who can't move as he was bound and gagged by Team Rocket. Anthony and May arrive to the battle, the former admitting it was all his fault. Meowth develops a strategy to defeat Pikachu, by soaking it and electrocuting it. so he orders Pelipper to use Water Gun. Accidentally, it hits everyone, even Jessie and James, unmasking them. Pelipper uses Water Gun and releases every Poké Ball inside its mouth. Anthony uncovers his secret, but Team Rocket departs off with the Poké Balls. They fly off in the balloon, but Pelipper cuts the rope tied to the bag with Poké Balls, with the heroes catching the bag. Team Rocket puts on their anti-electricity suits and release a robotic hand. Pikachu attacks with Thunderbolt, but the hand is electric-proof. May develops the same strategy as Meowth did - Pelipper uses Water Gun on the balloon, with Pikachu attacking with Thunder, causing Team Rocket to blasts off. The Poké Balls are safe and Max comments while Anthony and Pelipper fought dishonestly, they did show a team spirit. Anthony promises to train Pelipper "the right way", while the heroes leave to Rustboro City. Quotes :"Now put your heads together and come up with a plan." - Jessie to James and Meowth Debuts Character *Anthony Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?": Unown Gallery Anthony presents the most powerful Pokémon AG010 2.jpg Treecko gets hit by Pelipper's "Vine Whip" AG010 3.jpg "Pelipper's" Flamethrower AG010 4.jpg Pelipper is injured AG010 5.jpg Team Rocket exposes Anthony's secret AG010 6.jpg A trainer decides to challenge the unbeatable Pelipper AG010 7.jpg Meowth does not know which Pokémon to send AG010 8.jpg Pelipper's Water Gun blew Meowth and the Poké Balls out AG010 9.jpg Anthony promises to train Pelipper harder }} Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes directed by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Pokémon: Advanced Episodes